


Officially Boyfriends

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x16, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: wie geht es nach dem ersten Kuss weiter?  -- Variante eins2x16 'Original Song' / 'Unsere Eigenen Songs'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [Officially Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262792) by [iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine). 



> Das ist eine von zwei Varianten, wie es nach dem ersten Kuss weitergegangen sein könnte, wobei ich immer zu haben bin, für eine Story in der Blaine fürchtet, dass Burt ihn mit einer Schrotflinte erwarten wird, wenn er zu Kurt nachhause kommt ;-) es gibt am Ende auch eine weitere Reaktion von Burt, die aber nicht wirklich viel anders ausfällt, als in der vorherigen Geschichte.

 

 

 

Als sie sich nach dem zweiten Kuss voneinander lösten, vibrierte Kurts Handy. Er nahm es in die Hand und sah, dass sein Dad fragte, wann er nach Hause käme, deshalb tippte er schnell eine Antwort: _'Komme später nachhause. Bleibe noch hier zum Proben'_   und schickte sie an seinen Vater. Sobald er sicher war, dass die Nachricht gesendet war, steckte er das Handy wieder in die Tasche und fing an zu lachen.

"Was ist so lustig?" fragte Blaine lächelnd, denn Kurts Lachen war ansteckend.

Kurt holte tief Luft, um sich so weit zu beruhigen, dass er sprechen konnte. "Diese ganze Situation", antwortete er, und prustete sofort wieder los.

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich meine, ich mochte dich vom ersten Moment an, als wir uns trafen. Du bist vollkommen blind durch die Gegend gelaufen. Du hast dem Assistant Manager von GAP ein Ständchen gesungen", sagte Kurt und Blaine lief rot an. "Eine ganze Woche lang hast du gedacht, du wärst nicht schwul und bist mit Rachel Berry ausgegangen. Dann stirbt mein Vogel und plötzlich geht dir auf, dass du mich magst. Und jetzt schwindle ich meinen Dad an und sage ihm, dass wir proben, wenn doch 'proben' eigentlich heißen müsste 'Blaine küssen'. Es ist einfach lustig, wie sich alles entwickelt hat."

Blaine lachte erneut. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht."Er griff nach Kurts Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger. "Dann gehen wir jetzt also miteinander? Und du bist mein _Freund?_ "

" Wenn du willst, dass das bedeutet, dass wir miteinander gehen, dann gehen wir miteinander", sagte Kurt mit einem breiten Grinsen.

"Ich will", antwortete Blaine und nickte heftig. "Oh Gott, ja, ich will."

Kurt fing wieder an zu lachen. "Achte auf deine Wortwahl, Blaine. Spar dir das 'Ich will' für deine Hochzeit."

Jetzt lachten beide Jungs hysterisch und mit feuerroten Gesichtern. Bis – bis Blaine klar wurde, was 'miteinander gehen' bedeutete. "Oh, Gott", jammerte er. "Ich muss deinen Dad treffen."

"Du hast ihn doch schon vorher getroffen."

"Aber da war ich verkatert. Ich habe keinen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen. Und als ich ihn das zweite Mal gesehen habe, habe ich ihm vorgeschlagen, dass er mit dir ein Aufklärungsgespräch führen soll."

"DAS WAR DEINE IDEE ?" rief Kurt mit feuerroten Wangen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Armen.

Blaine tat sein neuer Freund ein wenig leid. Er wollte sich rechtfertigen. "Du hast dich so schwer getan mit dieser ganzen 'sexy'-Sache, deshalb dachte ich, er könnte mal mit dir darüber reden und dir ein paar Sachen erklären. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du wusstest doch überhaupt nichts und ich wollte nicht, dass du irgendwann mal in eine Situation kommst und nicht weißt, was du eigentlich wissen _solltest_."

"OH MEIN GOTT, BLAINE ! Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Er hat mir sogar Broschüren gegeben, Blaine. BROSCHÜREN!"

Blaine versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

"Und das war noch nicht alles. Ich musste mich setzen, und dann hat er mit mir geredet. Über Sex. Hat mir gesagt, ich solle mich nicht an irgendjemanden ranwerfen, als wäre ich nicht wichtig."

"Immerhin hat er mit dir geredet. Meiner hat das nie getan." Blaine hielt inne, dann wurde er krebsrot. "Oh Gott. Dein Dad wird mich umbringen. Er wird denken, dass ich nur deshalb wollte, dass er mit dir spricht, weil ich Sex mit dir haben will. Oh Gott." Er sprang auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

Jetzt war es Kurt, der versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. "Blaine, beruhige dich."

"Kurt, das alles ist erst letzte Woche passiert."

"Blaine, wir sind doch gerade erst zusammen gekommen. Keiner von uns ist schon bereit dafür." Kurt deutete auf sich. "Baby-Pinguin, erinnerst du dich?"

Blaine wurde ruhiger und setzte sich wieder neben Kurt. "Ich wünsche mir doch, dass dein Dad mich mag."

"Das wird er auch. Aber du hast recht. Er wird dich sicher näher kennenlernen wollen. Und mit dir ein 'Tu meinem Sohn nicht weh'-Gespräch führen. Aber er wird dich nicht umbringen."

Blaine lächelte, als Kurt sich für einen dritten Kuss zu ihm hin beugte. Sie küssten sich noch ein wenig länger, bevor sie schließlich wirklich anfingen, 'Candles' zu üben. Dann küssten sie sich noch ein wenig mehr, bevor Kurt sich auf den Heimweg machte.

 

 *** * ***

 

Als Kurt nachhause kam, sah Burt sich gerade eine Sportsendung im Fernsehen an. Kurt wusste nicht genau, was es war, aber er interessierte sich auch nicht dafür. Er hatte gerade den besten Tag seiner gesamten Schulzeit hinter sich und hatte das Gefühl, zu schweben.

Burt bemerkte, dass sein Sohn endlich nachhause gekommen war und fragte. "Wie war die Probe?"

Kurt errötete und dankte einem Gott, an den er nicht glaubte, dass sein Vater in die andere Richtung sah. "Oh, die Probe war toll!" rief er aus, mit einer Stimme, die viel höher klang als sonst.

"Finn ist nicht da, du kannst mir also ruhig davon erzählen. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht erwarten kannst."

"Ich singe ein Solo", eröffnete ihm Kurt. "Also, eigentlich ist es ein Duett."

"Das ist großartig, Kurt!" Burt schaltete den Fernseher aus, denn er wusste, dass Kurt ihm mehr würde erzählen wollen. "Mit wem wirst du singen?"

"Blaine."

Burt lachte. "Wie hast du das denn geschafft?"

"Sie wollten Blaine ein Solo geben, aber er hat sie umgestimmt und sagte, er wolle ein Duett singen. Mit mir."

"Oh, wirklich?" sagte Burt und ein hinterlistiges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, als ihm auffiel, wie Kurt jedes Mal errötete, wenn Blaines Name fiel.

"Jap!"

"Und was singt ihr Jungs dann?" fragte Burt, als würde er das Lied womöglich kennen.

"Candles von Hey Monday."

"Ihr habt also zwei Extrastunden damit verbracht, dieses Duett zu üben?", fragte Burt. Er beobachtete genau, wie Kurt reagierte. Sein aufgeregter Tonfall, die hochroten Wangen und dann war da auch noch sein leicht verknitterter Dalton-Blazer. Burt wusste, dass sich zwischen den Jungs etwas abgespielt hatte und er fand, dass es auch allerhöchste Zeit war.

"Also", begann Kurt.

Burt seufzte. "Kurt – sag mir doch endlich, was dir schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge liegt."

Kurt holte tief Luft . "Blaineundichwirgehenmiteinander!", sagte er extrem schnell.

"Okay, versuch's noch einmal, und diesmal ein bisschen langsamer."

"Blaine und ich gehen miteinander."

"Und wie ist es jetzt _dazu_ gekommen?" fragte Burt, etwas strenger, als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, aber zu seiner Verteidigung musste man bedenken, dass vor noch nicht mal einer Woche, ebendieser Junge ihm gesagt hatte, er müsse mit seinem Sohn ein Aufklärungsgespräch führen.

"Er sagte, als ich Blackbird sang, wäre ihm das zu Herzen gegangen und er hätte realisiert, wie sehr er mich mag."

"Das war alles?"

"Nein."

"Also, was noch?"

"Wir haben uns geküsst."

Burt sah zu, wie Kurts Gesicht entflammte, während er wohl an den Nachmittag mit Blaine zurück dachte. Er konnte sehen, dass Kurt in Blaine verliebt war und in Anbetracht von Blaines kitschiger Wortwahl war wohl anzunehmen, dass es ihm genauso erging. "Nun, ich freue mich für dich, Kurt. Du solltest Blaine am Freitag Abend zum Essen einladen."

"Das werd' ich, Dad", sagte Kurt und schickte sich an, in sein Zimmer hoch zu gehen, um Blaine anzurufen. Noch bevor er die Treppe erreicht hatte, hatte Burt ihn aber eingeholt. Er breitete die Arme aus und zog seinen Sohn fest an sich.

Oben angekommen, zog Kurt sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte sofort Blaines Nummer.

"Hast du es deinem Vater gesagt?" fragte Blaine sofort.

"Ja", antwortete Kurt.

"Ist er einverstanden, dass wir miteinander gehen?"

"Ja. Ich sagte dir doch, dass er es sein würde. Was hast du morgen Abend vor?"

"Nichts, warum?"

"Du bist eingeladen zum Freitagabend-Essen."

"Oh mein Gott. Ich sagte dir, dass es so kommen würde."

Kurt lachte nur. Dieser Tag war so ganz anders verlaufen, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber er war so viel beser gewesen, als er es sich je hätte ausmalen können.

 

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder einen **Kommentar** hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
>  Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
